As Long As You're Mine
by SGCred
Summary: Oneshot for the1koolkitty's Birthday! Sequel to Cherished. It's finally time for Yugi and Kitty's special day, and it will be very memorable. Of course, the best part is how their love for oen another is finally sealed forever.


Okay, a little special one shot that I HAD to do! This goes out to the1koolkitty on her birthday, the inspiration and actual heroine of 'Shy But Sweet Wanting'.

Some of you may remember I wrote the one shot 'Cherished' this time last year for the same occasion, well, here's the sequel!

My best birthday wishes to the1koolkitty for all her help and support, and just being a fabulous friend! I hope you have a wonderful day dear, and just wanted to give you a special present and I believe you'll be pleased with title and the content! I hope you like it! Sorry it's a week late, just very busy time I have right now, but this was a big priority for me, since you've been such an ace friend to me!

Only own a few characters mentioned, the rest is Yu-Gi-Oh content, property of Kazuki Takahashi. I also do not own the title of the story, which is from a song, or Kitty who is really based on the special friend of mine who this story is for.

Let's begin the story!

As Long as You're Mine

The sun was beginning to glitter high in the sky, making the whole world seem aglow in the mid morning light. The calm winds settled around the entire landscape like a comforting embrace, and everything was at peace. It was a lovely day indeed, but for a few select people in Domino, it was even more special.

Small crowds were gathering in front of a quaint little church on the outskirts of town, a picturesque place were dreams of devotion could be made a reality in a few simple vows. This was one of those days when love was shown to conquer all in the form of a sweet dedicated couple…

Of course this wasn't just any couple, but a very special pair, who were simply destined to be together. After many hardships, trial and challenges, neither could believe they had made it this far, about to take brave new steps in their lives with each other, only now as husband and wife.

It was no wonder all their friends had turned up to watch the joyous celebration and union, being so happy for them. It was a wondrous feeling just to be invited to the event, making anyone who read their invitations smile with happiness.

You are graciously invited to witness the joining of 

_Yugi Mutou _

_&_

_Kitty Carson_

_In holy matrimony_

_This takes place on the 14th of April _

_At Domino Chapel on the towns southern rural area_

_We hope you can make it as the couple would be privileged by your attendance on their special day._

Of course, this could NEVER match the joy (with some nervousness) felt by the actual couple.

--

Inside the chapel, guests began filling up with guests. It wasn't to be a big ceremony, but it looked to be an enjoyable occasion. The interior was decorated with soft amethyst and white flowers and ribbons, the combination giving a calm and caring atmosphere to the surroundings…

More than could be said for the front quarters of the church were a few choice males had the hard task of getting the groom to settle down.

"Yug, for the last time, you better pacing about in that state! You're going to work yourself into frenzy…"

"Too late Joey, I'm already in a frenzy!"

The blonde man shook his head, brushing of his jacket and straightening the tiny flower in his pocket before casting his brown eyes towards his friend who looked on the verge of a breakdown. He wasn't used to begin the rational one of the two of them; but then again, he was only the best man after all. He wasn't the one who had to stand in front of a church full of people and declare his love for the person he cherished the most in the world.

The groom was at the moment trying not to drench himself in sweat, while shaking all over. Running fingers though his black, red and blond spiky hair, he fiddled with the collar of his dress shirt nervously, while soft round amethyst orbs flickering with secret concerns of what he had to do.

'_What's wrong with me? I've waited for so long for this day to come, I was so anxious, but now…I'm just really scared. What if I mess this up? What if my Kitten changes her mind? What if…'_ he rambled aimlessly, before his friend grabbed his shoulder and shook out of his thoughts.

"Chill would you Yugi, it'll be fine. You've just got a little case of cold feet, everyone gets that before they get married."

"But…"

"I promise everything is going to go great, you'll see! I was nervous before my wedding, but I managed to get through it…"

"And if you can do it mutt it'll be easy for Yugi." a voice sneered from the doorway.

Both men looked over to see Seto Kaiba strutting towards them. His brown hair was in usual tidy perfection, dressed in his best white suit with a blue shit and tie, while cold blue eyes glinted at the sight of the blonde male growling at him.

"Shut up Kaiba! I'm doing my best here to help Yugi so he's ready to go through with the wedding. I am the best man after all!"

"I'm doing the same thing mutt, it would be encouraging for Yugi to know you managed to get through your wedding, so it'll be a simple task for him. And as for being the best man, don't make me laugh."

"That's it rich boy, I'm gonna…"

"Quit it you two! I have enough to worry about, I don't need you two fighting to add to the list." the young man exclaimed, sighing in relief as the other two males stopped glaring at one another.

The both muttered an apology, deciding best to go and leave, go to their respect places in the church, and leave the young man alone to compose himself, since he would have to go into the church and stand at the alter within the next five minutes. While trying to stop his heart beating so fast, the young man looked at himself in the mirror, straightening his tie, before glancing down at the object sitting on the table. The golden puzzle shone brightly as it caught the light, making him think of how much it had helped him through his life since he solved it, and more importantly how thankful he was towards the friend he earned through it.

'_Are you all right Yugi?' _a voice in his mind echoed.

"Yes Pharaoh, I'm fine…um, can I talk to you Yami?" he asked quietly, watching as the puzzle flickered and glowed, and he watched as the transparent form of the spirit appear next to him. He looked like Yugi, only with much sharper features, blonde bangs combed into his spikes, and piercing crimson eyes instead of soft amethyst ones.

"Is something wrong Young one? You seem concerned."

"Can you blame me?" the young man exasperated, turning from his old friend and gazed at the floor, as if contemplating deep thought. "This is IT."

The spirit could only blink.

"Would you mind being more specific on what "IT" is Yugi?"

"I'm going to get married!"

"So I gathered, I still don't see what you're so worried about."

"I'm just…I feel…scared Yami." the man muttered, admitting the truth of his concerns. "What if this doesn't work out? I want to make her happy, I love her so much but…I might mess up, and she'll change her mind, and…leave me…alone again…like I was before…"

"Enough!"

Yugi turned round with a start. He'd never heard the Pharaoh speak to him like that. The crimson eyes bored into him, but soon softened in understanding. Yami wasn't angry, he could relate to what his vessel was worried about. But he also knew that if he left Yugi walk away due to his fears right now, the young man would be making the biggest mistake of his life, and losing the best thing that had came into it.

"Listen to me Young one, no one ever said that you could go through life without making mistakes, the important thing is you learn from them and become stronger through the knowledge you gain. It's the same thing with marriage. Over time, even in tough situations, you and your partner can pull through and become even closer."

Nodding in understanding, Yugi smiled at the form of his friend, feeling more at ease at facing what would come. Still, he could only hope his bride was able to go through with this as well.

"Thanks Yami, I only wish I could talk to Kitty beforehand, just to see…"

"Sorry Yugi, you know that's bad luck, seeing her before the wedding. Besides, this way you save all your energy for your honeymoon…" the Pharaoh teased, making his younger half flush with embarrassment.

"Yami, honestly you have a one track mind!" the groom flustered, shaking his head, which only made his friend laugh. "Well, since you're in such high spirits, could you maybe go talk to her for me?"

Sighing, Yami realised he was not going to have the young man calm unless he did this favour, so he nodded in agreement before disappearing to find the blushing bride. As he left, the groom grinned to himself secretly, seeing as the Pharaoh was bound to find out about his and the puzzles accommodations while he was on his honeymoon.

He was glad he had the spirits support no matter what, and was glad Yami respected him enough to insist staying home while his lighter side and his new wife were away, but hadn't told him yet who would be with him in the young mans absence. If he had, the Pharaoh would not have been very pleased.

_'He's not going to be so cheerful when he finds out who'll be looking after the puzzle while I'm gone. Just hope he doesn't cause havoc, or lose his temper, though I doubt he'll be able to last very long without using his shadow powers'_ the man chuckled at the thought. 

--

"Kitty hold still would you! I'm never going to finish this if you don't stop squirming."

The young woman tried her best to sit still while her blonde friend was putting the last touches to her hair. Auburn locks was pulled back and clipped at her neck with a white and amethyst burette, while some small wisps escaped to frame her face. Once her hair was in place, her friend Mai let her stand up as she checked the dress over.

"You look beautiful darling. The perfect bride to be."

"Thanks, still a little nervous though…" the girl bit her lip, hazel eyes flickering with concern behind the silver glasses.

"That's natural dear, everyone gets the jitters before they walk down the isle. It is a big step, but you know Yugi will be a wonderful husband to you, and no doubt you'll be great wife."

"What if I can't make him happy like he believes I can? He's been so good to me…I love him so much…but…"

"Stop fretting, it'll be fine, you'll see. Now, check yourself in that mirror dear, I'll be back in a minute. Have to make sure that husband of mine is behaving himself. Melisanne is waiting ready to go once it starts, so she'll let you know when it's time."

The woman nodded and watched her older friend walk out of the room. She looked at herself in front of the full-length mirror to examine herself. She was never the vain type, but she couldn't help but smile at her reflection in the glass. The white dress flowed like a white waterfall, yet adorned the best of her figure, branching into ribbon ties at the shoulders. It had no sleeves, but she wore long gloves on her hands. A small choice of pearls decorated the bodice, and she had a string of them around her neck, with matching earnings. Everything was lovely, much more than she or Yugi had hoped for when it came to their wedding, but they had received a lot of help.

"Well, someone looks nice." a voice commented, and Kitty looked over her shoulder to see the form of the Pharaoh spirit, making her jump suddenly.

"Oh, sorry Yami. I thought you were Yugi for a second there."

"He wanted to come and see you, but I volunteered instead." the male answered. "You feeling okay, your groom is a nervous wreck just now."

"Well, I don't think I'm much better. Such a big commitment…"

"But think of what you've gone through to get this far."

The woman paused for a moment in consideration. It was true; they had both went through so much just to be together. It was what they always wanted, fought for and eventually conquered all fear and obstacles for. She slowly smiled in thanks at Yami, wishing she could hug him, but would probably go right through his body.

Looking at her softly, the male smiled back at her.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world." he spoke, before they both looked to see another man come into the room. His long white hair reached his shoulders in soft spikes, doe brown eyes and a kind smile greeting them.

"Hello, just thought I'd let you know it's five minutes till we begin, so just make sure you're ready Kitty."

"Thanks Ryou, for all the help over the past few weeks." the woman replied.

"You certainly have been busy." the Pharaoh put in.

"Oh it's nothing, anything for my friends."

"I'm just surprised the tomb robber didn't cause any chaos. He's been quiet lately."

"Oh well Yami, he's just sulking a little. You see I have been keeping a…secret from him so he's just being moody because I won't tell him." the British male explained.

"Well I hope it's something that has his miserable enough to keep quiet throughout the ceremony." the spirit smirked, only to notice that his friends where giving him nervous looks. "Have I missed something?"

"Um Yami…remember we told you there were arrangements made for you to stay with someone at the game shop while Yugi and I are gone?" she asked, continuing at seeing the Egyptian nod. "Well, we asked Ryou to do it…"

The Pharaohs tan skin paled considerably, but before he could utter a protest, he was drowned out by a loud shout of horror. Suddenly, another transparent man stood beside them all. He resembled Ryou in most ways, only his features were a great dead sharper, more vicious and deadly. And right now he looked as if he was going to explode with rage.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me I have to spend two weeks babysitting this pain in the ass Pharaoh!"

"Who you calling a pain in the ass, you corrupt conceited excuse of a pickpocket!" the other spat back, both on them now seething and on the brink of staring a shadow game.

"Stop it now you two!" Ryou interjected, surprising both spirits, as he was never usually so abrupt. "I don't care about your petty bickering, but like it or not, you're going to be stuck together a little while. You can continue this childish behaviour later, right now you will NOT ruin this wedding for Yugi and Kitty, is that clear!"

The two ancient Egyptians looked down in slight fear of the British male, both nodding silently that they would behave, before they both disappeared. Neither of the two occupants in the room knew were, but they knew they would be fine. Besides, they had little time to question the two spirits whereabouts, as they suddenly heard the wedding march beginning play on the church organ.

"That's your queue, good luck Kitty, I hope you're happy." Ryou grinned, hugging her before rushing out to take his seat in the pews.

Placing the tiara with the white veil attached to it on her head, Kitty grabbed the purple and white bouquet and held it to her chest. She stood in position, waiting for the doors to open for her to walk down the isle.

'_This is it, now or never. All I have to do is look at him as I take these steps. Just one look at him, and I'll know I will have the answer to if I can do this.'_

--

The music echoed through the whole building from the floor to the ceiling as the small march came towards the altar. Everything was pleasant from the smiles of all faces, while the delicate scent of the various flowers hung in the air. All the friends of the bride and groom were happy for the couple, showing it in their content faces. Even Kaiba managed to smile a little.

Yugi stood at the front of the church, Joey right beside him looking anxiously at the large wooden doors that were still closed at the back of the chapel. He watched the small parade pass by quietly taking their places, soon looking up anxiously at the doors as well.

Joey patted his friend's shoulder in reassurance, which the young man smiled at him for. His ears soon perked up as the main part of the wedding march started, and looked on as the two curators at the back of the church each took one of the metal handles and pulled the door back.

Yugi felt his breath hitch in his throat. He could honestly say that he had never seen a more beautiful or captivating sight in his whole life than the one before him now. There was his Kitten, the love of his life, taking slow steady steps down the run of carpet, past the eyes of all the guests and lifting her head so her hazel orbs could meet his amethyst ones. Just the way the white material of the gown curved around her soft form, how closely she clutched the flowers in her hands to her body, it all made him melt.

Once their eyes had made contact, the look of pure and utter affection between them made the rest of the world around them fade away. All that mattered and existed were the two of them. They smiled at each other, eyes going half lidded and taking in how breath taking the other was.

The magical moment ended too soon for both their liking, as the next thing Kitty knew, she was standing right in front of the altar, all eyes on her. Coming out of her trance, she passed the bouquet towards Mai, one of her bridesmaids, then turned back to Yugi. Looking at one another again all the worries, fears and concerns evaporated into thin air. Just those few moments had rekindled the remembrance of all devotion and love between them. They had nothing to be frightened of; they needed to be together, so they would feel complete.

With that, Yugi took his brides hand, smiled at her, and they both turned to the priest as he began to proclaim the vows that would bind them together for eternity.

--

The bells of the turret rung joyfully as the couple now ran out of the chapel hand in hand as confetti fell around them like spring rain. They dashed down the steps as their friends waved to them while they climbed into the car waiting for them. It was planned they would go to have photographs taken and arrive at the reception later, which was being held and catered for in a local hotel. The rest of the party would go there from the church.

While the newly weds rode towards the studio for the photos to be taken, the were huddled together in the back seat of the chauffeured car, Yugi currently nuzzling into the woman's neck and planting kisses there while his hands were around her waist, pulling her into his lap. Kitty was enjoying the sweet treatment, but had to break the moment.

"Yugi, calm down, we have plenty of time for that later."

"But I don't want to wait. I thought this was part of the agreement Kitten, I be a good boy, and I would a get a reward later." he pestered, nibbling her earlobe so she had to suppress a gasp. "This is the agenda now, am I right, Mrs Mutou?"

"Oh, I do like the way that sounds Mr Mutou…"

"So do I."

She smiled at him, tipping forward enough to touch his lips on her own. The weight and rapture caused them to tip over so Yugi was lying on his back on the seat with his new wife on top of him. Even when they parted for air, it was only lasted a few seconds before they were soon kissing again. They coiled their fingers into each other's hair, deepening their passion as they pressed closer together.

They did eventually stop, but Kitty didn't move, she merely laid her head on her husband's shoulder, nuzzling his neck while his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"This has been a wonderful day Yugi," she murmured, sighing peacefully, melting into the embrace. "I wish it wouldn't end."

"It's not over yet Kitten." he whispered as he rubbed their noses together. "But you don't mean it."

"I don't mean what?"

"Not wanting this day to end. I certainly want it to go by."

"I don't understand…" she said, looking at the young man curiously.

"It's better if life is to move on. That way, all the time I live, every single moment, we'll spend them together. I love you…and now, no matter what happens, I'll be there, just to have you in my arms…as long as want me there, as long as you wish to be mine…and for me to be yours."

Biting her lip, the young woman looked at him with utter devotion and joy at the words. This was the most wonderful thing in the world, to finally be bonded with the guy she had adored for so many years and had faced her own demons just to be with. To hear him vow himself to her made her want to cry. Without a word she held him tighter, kissing him again with deep emotion till she was out of breath.

"You're mine and I'm yours," she proclaimed, snuggling closer as they drove along. "Forever and ever."

--

Cheers of merriment erupted throughout the lobby as the happy couple appeared in the doorway and walked down the steps hand in hand. The party was all ready in full swing, and everyone overjoyed now that the newly weds had come to join the fun.

It had taken some time for everyone to settle down and let the bride and groom cut their wedding cake, which was perfectly decorated, right to the tiny bride and groom Dark Magician and dark Magician Girl on top.

Soon all the guests had their meals and listen to the toasts made to the happy couple. Joey had done his speech with a lot of pride, and hadn't even rushed it just to be first in line for a slice of cake. Everyone seemed to be in agreeable terms, as even Seto had complimented the best man on a job well done, which nearly gave Joey a heart attack.

Kitty just smiled and conversed with her friends, but rose an eyebrow in suspicion when she saw her new husband talking to the DJ in a very mysterious manner. When he finally came back over, he didn't sit down next to her, but stood by her chair, offering a hand with a small mischievous smile. She knew that look too well…

"What are you up to now? You said you would be good for the duration of the party…"

"I am being good, what makes you think otherwise?" he questioned, tilting his head in confusion, trying to act cute. She knew better.

"I saw you with the DJ, now what are you planning, hopefully not something smutty…"

"Oh you know me better than that Kitten. But if you must know, I do have a surprise." he smiled. "But, you only get it if you come up with me just now, for our first dance as a married couple."

Sighing, the woman realised she didn't have any way to get out of this. Whatever he was scheming she would have to put up with it. Taking his hand, she walked with Yugi towards the middle of the dance floor. He tugged her close to him, before nodding towards the stage where the DJ was sitting. With a smile and thumbs up, the man quickly tuned up the stereo system, as soft music started to play.

It took a few seconds for Kitty to take in the melody that had begun to drift through the room, and in that time, her eyes widened, making her turn towards her husband. He only smiled at her expression, as the surprise soon turned to happiness and glee. In that second she had flung herself into his arms in a tight embrace, her face buried in his neck.

"Oh Yugi! I can't believe it…You knew I'd love this!"

"Well I figured what better song for us? Besides, you do you love any Wicked song."

"It's perfect, thank you!" she squealed, gripping his shoulders tighter and kissing his cheek. "It's just wonderful, 'As Long as You're Mine'. What could be a better song to have our first dance as a married couple to?"

"Actually I would have asked for 'The Phantom of the Opera', but I didn't want to creep the guests out."

They both laughed at this, coming out the embrace in order to take position in one another's grasp, as they began to twirl around the dance floor gracefully and elegantly. Soon other couples joined them, but the two didn't notice. They were lost in their own world, which centred on being in the arms of the one they loved.

In the midst of gliding along the polished floor with delicate steps, Yugi pulled his wife closer into his chest so she was leaning against him. When she tilted her head up to look at amethyst eyes, she smiled softly at the man, feeling very lucky at the moment.

"So Kitten, I was wondering…"

"What are you up to? I knew there had to be a catch to this…" Kitty mumbled against his chest, her hazel eye giving a mock glare at Yugi.

"No love, I only wanted to ask…do I get a little reward for being such a thoughtful and caring husband to my newly wed wife?" he teased, grinning at her playfully, before going into a charismatic pout, as if pleading to be shown appreciation.

Kitty sighed deeply, mentally hitting herself for not expecting something like this. She loved him, but no matter what occasion, he always brought out a little trick or game to taunt her and amuse himself. He really had been spending too much time with the Pharaoh, picking up this tormenting habit. Well, it was to be expected; he was the King of Games.

But now he had a Queen, and she refused to back down from challenges, just like her husband.

"I suppose you deserve some tip." she smirked, pulling his face down towards hers, and he was rewarded with a firm passionate kiss. It was so mesmerising they somehow managed to keep up with the dance, despite being obviously oblivious to everything else around them. It wasn't until the song ended did they separate, to end their dance with a gracious bow, to which everyone applauded.

"Satisfied?" she whispered so only Yugi could hear.

"Very much so. But what did you mean by a 'tip'?"

"Well, you'll be fully endorsed later my King of Games. And your Queen will be more than happy to give her appreciation."

--

It was much later in the night, once everyone had had their fill of dancing, singing, toasting and eating (Joey being an exception) that the happy couple were called up to go outside where their car was waiting to take them to the airport.

Yugi and Kitty soon appeared at the top of the stairs in the hotel lobby. They had been upstairs in a spare room to get changed into more suitable travelling clothes. (Thankfully there was restrain on both their parts to be _patient_) Hand in hand, they smiled at their guests that had crowded in the foyer to bid them farewell.

Before they could leave though, Kitty had been given numerous shouts to throw the bouquet to see who would be next to walk down the isle. Giggling, the young woman closed her eyes, clutching the flowers tightly, before tossing them into the air.

What no one realised, was the mischief afoot…

"Tomb Robber, would you be kind enough to come out here to bow in the presence of your gracious ruler?" Yami snickered, knowing that would get under the thief's skin enough to make him appear. Within seconds, Bakura had taken over his host body, looking greatly annoyed.

"Pharaoh, I'm going to have to put up with you for two weeks, isn't that enough? Now what do you want!"

"Only to say two little words." the spirit smirked, and with a flicker of shadow magic, the flowers in the air were redirected…

"Which are?"

"Think fast."

Blinking, the white haired man did not have a chance to grasp this message before the purple and white bouquet dropped into his hands unceremoniously. Looking up, he was met with a lot of wolf whistles and catcalls, asking whom the 'lucky man' was.

"PHARAOH! I'll make these next two weeks of your life a living hell!" he screamed, soon returning to spirit form to chase the other man.

Thankfully in the laughter of the guests, no one took notice of the outburst. Ryou just sighed as he was left holding the bouquet, while the bride and groom snickered at the childish antics of the spirits. Still, they had no time to waste, so rushed through the crowd of their friends as confetti rained around them, making it to the car and waving everyone goodbye before they climbed in.

It was as they drove off did they choose to look out the window to see a breath taking sight. The sky was lit with bright colours. It was from mystic force that could not be explained, as if the stars themselves were waving them off. Magic seemed to seep through the air and it was then they noticed the golden glow around the moon, much like the shimmer of Egyptian sands on a night of love.

"Guess Yami wanted to give us a nice wedding present." Yugi grinned as he held Kitty close.

"Yeah…you'd think he'd replace the waffle iron he broke though." the woman laughed. "I guess he just doesn't want a new 'contraption of death' in the house."

--

It was as the darkness took over the whole city as many went to sleep, yet the bright lights of 42nd street shone out, giving a mythical harmony against the modern backdrop. Though the town was still bustling, things seemed to calm themselves just for the sake of two special people.

There was a glorious view of Broadway from the top floor suite at the large hotel. Everything seemed so picturesque, distant and glorious yet happily cut off as the occupants were in their happy world of their own.

Ever since they had arrived that night, they had not needed a moment's rest, desperate to go out and see the sights. In a good number of hours the couple had enjoyed dinner after unpacking their belongings, then strolled through the neighbourhood in contentment, taking in the beauty of Times Square, before heading in to see a show in one of theatres.

Yugi knew his wife would enjoy this treat very much, being a huge Broadway fan lover of the theatre. He was just grateful he had been able to book everything advance for her enjoyment. Of course, he could have fun anywhere just as long as his Kitten was happy.

It was after all the activities that they had finally retired to their room for the night, for some private time to themselves. Kitty had known the intentions right away, since Yugi was not exactly inconspicuous. He had picked her up bridal style in the lobby and took her to the elevator, holding her through the whole ride up. It wasn't until he had carried he over the threshold of their suite and into the bedroom did her put her down.

It was hours later, while candles in the room flickered that the newly weds lay together in the large four poster canopy bed, curled close to each other. The candlelight caught their soft forms under the sheets, skin aglow.

Kitty was resting her head against her husbands chest, arms wrapped around his torso, nuzzling the bare chest and purring contentedly. Yugi hand an arm trailing to her waist while the other was pulled up so his fingers could tangle themselves in soft auburn hair. He kissed her forehead tenderly, eyes half lidded as their gaze met.

"I never dreamed I could be this happy." she whispered softly, snuggling closer so she could pull her face up to kiss his neck. "Never thought I could feel like this."

"I know, but you do, that's all that matters. I consider myself the lucky one." he responded back, nose rubbing against her as he rolled her over onto her back as he bent down to kiss her softly, pressing his lips against hers, showing them to be a perfect fit for each other.

With that, the candles flickered out, whispers of 'I love you' could be heard just as the pair drifted off to sleep, completely satisfied physically and emotionally as they lay together. They had come so far and now had received their dues; to be allowed a life together for the rest of their lives, of happiness and love.


End file.
